brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
User talk:LazerzSoH
LAZAR Haha, knew you'd like it. :P Re:Unacceptable That should probably be changed to lazy English, like on the forums, because not everyone can speak it perfectly. Korpufin can't, but it is still pretty good and I could definitely understand it, which is what matters in his case. 18:34, January 6, 2013 (UTC) Rating Thank you for rating my customs! I will be offline until the clock up ^there^ reads 8Jan. Thegreengrappler (talk) 21:59, January 7, 2013 (UTC) RE: ? I consider them sets. 22:57, January 7, 2013 (UTC) AWM I have no idea what the F12 stands for, because I'm too lazy to read the whole page! Now that you have joined, I'd like you to edit any article you read, even if it's just changing something to past-tense. I know that you are a very active editor, so I think you'd be a big help to my program. Thanks for joining! I've put the userbox on your page RE:F12 I have no restrictions on what groups you're allowed to be in, but if the F12 does feel free to leave. *I've checked over the F12 blog, and there are no restrictions. Please come back! If you do get in any trouble with the F12, feel free to put all the blame on me. You are not a admin. BUT YOU ARE A EPIC MOD!!!! dont mind it saying Admin :P --Hunterkiller1440 (talk) 11:25, February 2, 2013 (UTC) Sig Fig Your sig fig has been uploaded to my newest blog post! Move I saw your resent messages on chat, sorry I didn't reply. We did not move yet, the accoutns are being transferred and we still do not have a chat. *Not completely true. You are now able to contribute to the customs wiki and we do have a chat in beta, which you can find at http://meta.brickimedia.org/wiki/Special:Chat. 21:29, March 20, 2013 (UTC) The Brotherband Chronicles Yes, I am planning to have the Brotherband series based on the Skandians as a moc but I have yet to create them. --Sparrow9988 (talk) 21:15, May 30, 2013 (UTC) SPOILERS Here are the links to the Ranger's Apprentice Wiki so you can get those spoilers. * Halt's Peril * The Emperor of Nihon-Ja * The Royal Ranger --Sparrow9988 (talk) 21:15, May 30, 2013 (UTC) Sorry, those above don't work, but click on one and type the title in the "search this wiki" search filter. --Sparrow9988 (talk) 21:19, May 30, 2013 (UTC) Collectable award Hi, I've awarded you the following award for pins. For more information on this award here. ~ CJC 21:28, September 10, 2013 (UTC) Ninjago Award --King Kahuka (talk) 05:02, October 6, 2013 (UTC) DWCA For more information on this award, go here. [[User:Galadhanu|'Galadhanu']] [[User talk:Galadhanu|'Talk']] 05:09, October 7, 2013 (UTC) BTW, just notify me on my TP when you have the set completed :) What figures are you planning to include? (That way I can start making them) 04:52, October 8, 2013 (UTC) Oh, are you basing these off the movies? 15:47, October 8, 2013 (UTC)